Lo que mas duele
by 24yada
Summary: -No es verdad…- susurro negando con la cabeza, su padre parado en la entrada de la habitación veía a su hija preocupado y afectado debido a los acontecimientos, trataba de mantener la compostura -No es verdad- volvió a susurrar con un hilo de voz, rompiendo en llanto. Vio a su padre atreves del espejo, y cambio su mueca de dolor por rabia -¡Tu ocasionaste esto!-


**Hola a todos, aqui de nuevo yo, con la sorpresa que mencione en el fic "Lo correcto", bueno pues la "sorpresa" es**** un one-shot, aunque tambien es song-fic y una adaptación de el vídeo de la respectiva canción, claro, agregándole un toque personal, debo aclarar que l****a historia se situa en un Universo Alterno (UA).**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son y seran propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la canción utilizada no me pertenece en lo absoluto, todos sus derechos de autor están retribuidos a la banda compositora.**

**Advertencias: Muerte de personajes y un poco de Ooc (del padre de Sakura, sobretodo). **

**Ojala lo disfruten :D**

* * *

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

* * *

Una maleta a medio empacar se encontraba sobre la cama, mientras ella seguía arrojando ropa sobre esta sin ninguna delicadeza.

Su madre, sentada en los pies de la cama, estaba completamente destrozada, mientras escondía el rostro entre sus manos. Su hija empacaba en un arrebato de frustración, amenazando con irse de casa.

Se detuvo un momento frente al tocador para mirarse al espejo, sus ojos verdes ahora se encontraba rojos debido a las lágrimas que intentaba, inútilmente retener.

-No es verdad…- susurro negando con la cabeza, su padre parado en la entrada de la habitación veía a su hija preocupado y afectado debido a los acontecimientos, trataba de mantener la compostura.

-No es verdad- volvió a susurrar con un hilo de voz, rompiendo en llanto.

Vio a su padre atreves del espejo, y cambio su mueca de dolor por rabia -¡Tu ocasionaste esto!- le grito, dándose la vuelta y acercándose a zancadas, el la miraba atónito -¡Tú le dijiste que se fuera!- chillo empujándolo.

Su madre al mirar las acciones de su hija, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

– ¡Te odio!- bramó tomándolo de la camisa, -¡Te odio!- su padre opto por abrazarla consiguiendo que esta se revolviera frenéticamente entre sus brazos -¡Suéltame!- su grito fue desfigurado por el llanto.

Él la abrazaba fuertemente tratando de calmarla mientras ella rompía en un llanto desgarrador. A ella le fallaron las rodillas por lo que se dejó caer al piso aun siendo abrazada por su padre, gimiendo descontroladamente. En un arrebato de ira se zafo del abrazo y lo golpeo un par de veces en el torso y rostro, mientras el no oponía resistencia alguna.

Sus gemidos eran más lastimeros y las lágrimas no se detenían, escondió el rostro en el pecho de su padre mientras él le acariciaba el cabello rosa y la aferraba más a él, consolándola.

* * *

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

* * *

-Sakura, cariño, te traje el desayuno- dijo su madre con una falsa sonrisa abriendo la puerta, entro a la habitación y dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche. Hecho un rápido vistazo a su hija, esta se encontraba sentada en la cama, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared, completamente deprimida, tuvo que salir rápido del cuarto o rompería en llanto, pues ver a su hija así la afectaba de sobremanera.

Sakura apenas y se inmuto ante la presencia de su madre. Giro la cabeza y vio el almuerzo que su madre le había traído, la sola idea de comer hacia que le dieran nauseas. Probablemente se echaría a perder y su madre lo tiraría a la basura como últimamente había estado pasando.

"Una semana". Repitió en su cabeza. "Siete días".

Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro. Se tapó la boca ahogando sus gemidos.

_-Él es Itachi, mi hermano mayor- dijo Sasuke –Y ella es Sakura, mi mejor amiga- los presento._

_-Un gusto- hablo Itachi con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro, a lo que ella respondió con el mismo gesto –Los dejo para que sigan con su proyecto de clases- se despidió y salió de la gran sala, rumbo a su habitación._

_Estuvieron horas trabajando en la casa de los Uchiha, sobre todo porque Naruto no se dignó a ayudarles en nada y sin darse cuenta ya había oscurecido. _

_Naruto hacia unas horas que se había marchado ya, debido a un encargo que debía realizar de su padrino Jiraiya. _

_Una llamada por parte de su madre la hizo darse cuenta de la hora que era._

_-Demonios, se me hizo tarde- dijo atropelladamente recogiendo su mochila y corriendo hacia la puerta –Me voy-_

_-Espera, es muy tarde, te acompaño- la detuvo Sasuke._

_-Pero Sasuke, son como diez cuadras-_

_-Yo la llevo- dijo Itachi saliendo de la cocina, donde momentos antes había estado cenando._

_El camino a su casa en el automóvil de Itachi, había sido silencioso, se preguntaron unas cuantas cosas muy formalmente y se despidió con la mano de él cuándo estuvieron frente a su casa._

"Fue en ese entonces cuando te conocí" pensó Sakura con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro "Sin siquiera imaginar lo que te convertirías para mi"

_-Buenas tardes Itachi-san ¿se encuentra Sasuke?- pregunto desde el umbral de la puerta._

_-¿"San"?- pregunto Itachi divertido –Vamos Sakura solo soy cinco años mayor- Sakura rio nerviosamente –Entra, Sasuke no tarda en llegar- se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar._

_La condujo hasta la sala, donde se sentó en un gran sillón con la intención de esperar a Sasuke. No contaba con que Itachi la acompañaría esperando a su hermano, entablando una cómoda y alegre conversación._

_Sakura se desanimó cuando después de casi una hora, se escucharon los pasos de alguien en la entrada y tuvieron que despedirse, pues Sasuke acababa de llegar._

_Esa misma noche Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en Itachi, ni los días posteriores a ese. Ni los siguientes._

_Alegrándose cuando tenían que ir a casa de Sasuke pues probablemente vería a Itachi._

Limpio inútilmente con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas, trataba de ser fuerte, sabía que a él no le gustaría verla así.

Se sobresaltó cuando el estruendo de vidrio quebrándose resonó en el cuarto, buscando la fuente de aquel ruido, descubrió que el retrato de la pared, donde había una fotografía de ella e Itachi, cayó al suelo rompiéndose.

Se levantó con pesadez de la cama, sin siquiera importarle andar descalza, camino hasta el objeto tirado en el piso, se arrodillo y lo recogió con delicadeza, cortándose un poco por los vidrios rotos, pero apenas y le importo. Lo aferro a su pecho como si su vida dependiera de aquello.

_-¡Sakura!- _

_-Itachi- susurro sorprendida de verlo en ese lugar, él se sentó en la misma banca que ella ocupaba en aquel pequeño parque._

_-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Itachi debido a que, aun bajo la tenue luz del atardecer, su rostro mostraba indicios de que había estado llorando._

_-Sí, no es nada- suspiro y sonrió falsamente._

_-No te creo, cuéntame- _

_-Son solo trivialidades- hablo Sakura restándole importancia._

_-Cuéntame, por favor- dijo posando una mano sobre la de ella, la cual descansaba extendida sobre la banca. Sakura se estremeció ante la calidez y el apoyo que Itachi le transmitía. _

_Suspiro y algo sonrojada, inicio contándole a Itachi todos los problemas que tenía con su padre y la mala relación que tenían, mientras el escuchaba atentamente y hablaba cuando debía, aun sosteniendo su mano._

_-¿Y entonces huiste hasta aquí?- pregunto el Uchiha viendo los últimos rayos de sol anunciando el anochecer._

_Sakura asintió y después de un pequeño silencio entre ellos, hablo –Sera mejor que me vaya, mi madre debe estar preocupada- se levantó pero Itachi la detuvo._

_-Te acompaño- dijo levantándose, y tomándola firmemente de la mano, haciéndola caminar. _

_-Pero mi casa está cerca- balbuceo nerviosa pues él, agarraba firmemente su mano, siendo prácticamente arrastrada por Itachi –Y no quiero ser una molestia-_

_Itachi se detuvo y la encaro._

_-No digas eso, tú nunca serás una molestia- negó con la cabeza, provocando un notable sonrojo en ella. _

_El camino a la casa de Sakura fue agradable y corto, platicando y riendo en una que otra ocasión._

_-Muchas gracias por todo Itachi- agradeció una vez llegaron a su casa, consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte de Itachi –Nos vemos- se acercó a él y se alzó de puntillas dándole un corto beso en la mejilla, después se dio la vuelta con la intención de caminar hacia la entrada, pero una mano aferrada a su brazo la detuvo._

_Se giró para preguntarle a Itachi que ocurría, pero el contacto de unos labios sobre los suyos la hizo callar._

_El tiempo pareció detenerse, se quedó paralizada y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Una ola de extrañas sensaciones recorrieron sus extremidades, su cara ahora parecía un tomate._

_El beso fue cálido y tierno. _

_Itachi se separó de ella, riñéndose internamente por lo que acababa de hacer. El beso apenas había durado unos segundos y él no había podido resistir besarla. Siempre se consideró a sí mismo una persona con mucho autocontrol pero cuando estaba con ella todo aquello se iba al demonio. Iba a disculparse cuando Sakura lo tomo por el rostro con ambas manos, retiro unos mechones en el rostro de Itachi y acaricio sus labios con el pulgar._

_Sakura había estado las últimas semanas imaginándose como seria besar esos labios, pero al final se convencía ella misma de que solo era una fantasía que jamás se cumpliría. _

_Parándose de puntillas, y ante la mirada incrédula de Itachi, lo beso._

_Al principio fue un beso tímido. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, Sakura se sintió embriagada por el masculino aroma que desprendía Itachi enturbiándole los sentidos. _

_Suaves roces y sensación de paz, eran las palabras perfectas para describir aquel beso._

_Itachi reacciono después de unos segundos y profundizo el beso tomándola de la cintura dejándose llevar, mientras ella entrelazaba los brazos por su nuca jugando con su negro cabello._

"Nuestro primer beso" pensó Sakura despegando el retrato de su pecho y acariciando el rostro de Itachi, donde la mayoría de las grietas surcaban el vidrio.

Sakura aun podía sentir la calidez de los labios de Itachi sobre los suyos, el suave tacto de sus manos, las caricias, el aroma varonil y embriagante que rodeaba a Itachi, todo, recordaba todo de él, cada gesto, cada sonrisa, la forma de hablar, lo extrañaba demasiado.

* * *

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

* * *

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Itachi desde el asiento del piloto de su automóvil -¿Es por tu padre?- _

_-No- negó acomodándose mejor en el asiento del copiloto. En verdad el tema de su padre la afectaba ya que no aceptaba su relación con Itachi, todo porque él era mayor que ella, habían tenido fuertes discusiones e incluso la había abofeteado una vez, ella aún no se lo perdonaba pero esta vez aquello no surcaba su mente -¿Alguna vez has pensado en el futuro?- le pregunto con la mirada perdida al frente -¿Qué es lo que ves?- giro su rostro viéndolo a los ojos._

_-¿Qué es lo que vez tú?- esta vez le pregunto Itachi con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Estoy hablando en serio- le reprocho._

_Itachi lo medito poco y contesto –A ti- consiguió una sonrisa de parte de Sakura –Te veo a ti-_

_Sakura se acercó a él y lo beso suavemente, Itachi le correspondió con la misma dulzura demostrándose todo el amor que se tenían. Ella se separó y rozo su nariz en un gesto juguetón. _

_Rieron levemente y ella se apresuró a bajarse del automóvil para meterse a su casa cuando Itachi pregunto sin quitar su elegante sonrisa-¿Qué es lo que vez tú?- Sakura, divertida, cerró la puerta del automóvil sin contestar._

_Itachi sonrió y espero a que ella se metiera a su casa para echar a andar el automóvil._

* * *

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

* * *

Entro al aula de clases, después de no asistir en semana y media, ganándose miradas de sorpresa, lastima, desconcierto y apoyo por parte de sus compañeros.

Aferro sus libros al pecho y se sentó en su pupitre sin importarle nada, busco con la mirada a Sasuke pero no lo encontró, al parecer no venía a clases aun.

La clase comenzó, ella apenas y ponía poca atención a lo que el profesor decía.

Los recuerdos la invadieron,

Recordaba aquel día, donde había hablado con Mikoto y lo mal que la paso.

_-Sakura- dijo una destrozada Mikoto, abrazándola –Nosotros te apoyaremos, no tienes que preocuparte de nada- se separó y acaricio el rostro de Sakura en un gesto maternal. _

_Sakura miro rápidamente a Fugaku, quien se encontraba a un lado de su esposa, el asintió. _

_Sakura se volvió a aferrar a Mikoto con desesperación, ya no podía llorar más, se había quedado sin lágrimas. _

_De repente sintió como sus piernas fallaron y su vista se nublo. Su cuerpo se sintió liviano y tuvo una sensación de vértigo, apenas procesaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor, de no ser por el abrazo de Mikoto, hubiera caído al piso._

_Mikoto se tambaleo un poco y de no ser por Fugaku probablemente hubiera caído al piso con Sakura en sus brazos. _

_-¿Sakura?- la llamo preocupada Mikoto al sentir todo el peso del cuerpo de Sakura sobre ella._

_-¡Sakura!- chillo Naruto acercándose a Sakura junto con Sasuke, quienes hasta el momento se habían mantenido al margen de la conversación entre la pareja de esposos y ella, observaron perfectamente como su amiga se desvanecía en los brazos de Mikoto. _

_Sakura penas recordaba pocas cosas de lo que sucedió después, le pareció escuchar como Mikoto pedía a Naruto que llamara a un tío de Sasuke, sintió como la elevaban en brazos y recostaban sobre algo suave._

_Las voces que le hablaban le parecían lejanas y quería decirles que se encontraba bien, que solo era un mareo, que le había pasado antes, pero no conseguía formular palabra alguna._

_Entonces todo se volvió turbio y obscuro._

Después de aquello despertó en el hospital, le comentaron que su presión se había bajado por los suelos y sufrió un desmayo debido al estrés y a la condición actual en la que se encontraba.

Sintió como dos lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojos e hipeo un poco, una mano suave y reconfortante se posó sobre su hombro.

Ino noto como ella sollozaba por lo bajo y busco transmitirle su apoyo, solo consiguiendo que Sakura se levantara de su pupitre y abandonara el salón a mitad de la clase. El profesor la miro irse afligido, casi todos los presente sabían lo que había ocurrido recientemente.

Corrió hasta su casa desesperada, importándole poco si chocaba con alguien en el trayecto, incluso casi se estampaba en el piso debido a un tropiezo.

Entro a su casa y tiro los libros en la entrada, se encontró con su madre en la cocina.

-¿Sakura te encuentras bien?- le pregunto acercándose preocupada –Deberías estar en la escuela-

-Yo…no me sentí bien- contesto mientras dejaba salir todas las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo.

Su madre la iba a abrazar cuando ella se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el baño. La siguió, encontrándola hincada sobre el retrete, devolviendo lo que había comido por la mañana, su mamá se dejó caer al piso en el marco de la puerta, lamentándose.

_-Tengo que decirte algo- le dijo seria a Itachi._

_Itachi a tomo de la mano y empezaron a caminar por las calles de la cuidad, llegaron a aquel pequeño parque, que se encontraba medio solo. _

_Sakura se dejó caer pesadamente en la banca, suspirando._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Itachi hincándose para quedar frente a frente. Al ver que Sakura tenía la mirada fija en el piso y no contestaba, tomo su barbilla alzándole el rostro delicadamente, obligándola a verlo -¿Qué pasa?-_

_Sakura simplemente se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar, mientras Itachi la miraba preocupado, en el par de años que habían estado siendo pareja, jamás la había visto así. _

_-Itachi, yo…- sollozo e Itachi la abrazo, ella se aferró a su pecho._

_-Tranquila- hablo acariciando su cabello._

_-yo…- dijo tratando de controlar sus sollozos –estoy…embarazada- su voz apenas fue un murmullo que Itachi escucho perfectamente. _

_Itachi se sorprendió pues no esperaba una noticia de tal magnitud -¿Estas segura?- pregunto tranquilamente, separándose de ella, tomo el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos y limpio sus lágrimas con el pulgar._

_Sakura asintió._

_-No te preocupes- afirmo Itachi abrazándola nuevamente –Estamos juntos en esto-_

_-Mis padres, Itachi- musito –Mi papá va a-_

_-Le diremos juntos- la interrumpió estrechándola fuertemente. _

Después de varias arcadas, Sakura se dejó caer en el piso, mientras se sostenía el vientre. Se repetía ella misma que tenía que ser fuerte, no solo por ella, sino también por la nueva vida que se formaba en su interior. "Nuestro bebe"

_-¿Les dijiste a tus padres?- le pregunto Sakura._

_Itachi asintió._

_-¿Y cómo se lo tomaron?- _

_-No tan bien, pero no te preocupes por ellos- la tomo de la mano –Deberíamos entrar y decirles, Sakura- dijo mientras veía la casa de Sakura desde el asiento del automóvil. _

_Sakura viro su cabeza y vio como las luces de su casa estaban encendidas en su mayoría. El cielo estaba obscuro ya, su padre había llegado del trabajo hacia próximamente unas cuantas horas, sabía que probablemente estaría viendo el televisor en la sala._

_Suspiro tratando de juntar valor –Bien- murmullo sintiendo nervios en la boca del estómago. Bajo del auto al igual que Itachi, este de inmediato se posiciono a su lado y le tomo la mano, tranquilizándola._

Sintió nuevamente una arcada que la hizo volver a inclinarse sobre el retrete, ya estaba acostumbrada a las náuseas matutinas pero nunca se había sentido tan mal. Una vez le pasó el espasmo, se levantó y lavo la cara en el lavamanos fregándose fuertemente los ojos. Se miró en el espejo su aspecto lucia cansado y demacrado, todo lo contrario a como lucia algunas semanas atrás.

_-Largo de mi casa Uchiha- hablo el molesto padre de Sakura, pronunciando su apellido como si le causara asco._

_Itachi obedeció en silencio y abandono la casa, marchándose. Camino hasta la acera y abrió la puerta de su auto cuando algo lo detuvo._

_-¡Espera!- grito Sakura corriendo hacia él._

_-Sakura…- susurro Itachi._

_Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos, en un abrazo que el correspondió inmediatamente._

_-Debiste quedarte adentro, no creo que a tu padre le agrade que- hablo Itachi en su oído, siendo interrumpido._

_-No me importa- lo abrazo más fuertemente._

_Itachi acariciaba su cabello dulcemente, ella se separó un poco y unieron sus labios, en un beso suave, dándose a entender mutuamente cuanto se necesitaban. Saboreando los labios del otro y probando el sabor de sus respiraciones. Se separaron lentamente cuando el aire comenzó a faltarles._

_Se miraron a los ojos con las manos entrelazadas. Aquello era suficiente para ella, Itachi a través de su mirada le daba a entender que todo estaría bien, después de todo, __hay frases que son perfectamente comprendidas aunque no sean jamás pronunciadas._

_-¡Sakura! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!- grito su padre desde la entrada de la casa._

_Sakura miro a su padre que claramente estaba más que furioso._

_-Ve Sakura- le dijo Itachi, soltándole las manos, pero inmediatamente ella se las volvió a agarrar. No quería soltarlo y dejarlo ir. _

_-Llévame contigo- le suplico._

_-No Sakura, solo te traería más problemas- negó con la cabeza tranquilamente._

_-¡Sakura!- la llamaron nuevamente desde la entrada._

_La vista de Sakura estaba nublada y con mucho pesar comenzó a retroceder lentamente sin soltar las manos de Itachi._

_-Te amo- declaro Sakura con la vista fija en los negros ojos de Itachi._

_-Yo también te amo- respondió, con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro._

_Prolongaron el contacto de sus manos lo más que pudieron, extendiendo los brazos, hasta que las yemas de sus dedos rozaron y ya no se tocaron más._

_-Te llamare más tarde- dijo Itachi subiéndose al automóvil. _

_Sakura quedo parada en la banqueta, observando con tristeza como él se marchaba._

_Pero la llamada nunca llego._

_Jamás imagino que sería la última vez que lo vería._

Se decía que tal vez sería mejor si Itachi le hubiera permitido irse con él, pero luego recordaba a su bebe. Aún tenía algo por lo que vivir.

Sintiendo una desesperación inmensa, salió corriendo del baño, con la intención de salir de su casa, su madre la llamaba preocupada pero ella no la escucho.

Abrió la puerta de la entrada estrellándola, cuando visualizo la calle, le pareció verse a ella misma despidiéndose de Itachi, mientras el carro se echaba a andar.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, tratando de alcanzar aquella ilusión del carro de Itachi alejándose, importándole poco ser arrollada, por suerte no era una calle transitada.

El carro seguía alejándose. Y ella no podía alcanzarlo.

Parecía que corría en reversa.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en nublarle la vista.

Cayó al piso, rasgando los pantalones y raspándose las rodillas.

Cuando levanto la vista aquel carro por el que corría desesperadamente ya no estaba.

* * *

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

* * *

_Itachi conducía rumbo a su casa. Acababa de despedirse de Sakura y decirles a los padres de ella, del embarazo, obviamente no lo tomaron muy bien. Volvería a hablar con ellos cuando ellos estuvieran más calmados._

_La idea de tener un hijo con ella le agradaba, aunque no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, el solo tenía veintitrés años y ella dieciocho, él estaba por finalizar su carrera pero ella apenas la estaba empezando._

_Un semáforo en rojo lo hizo detenerse._

_El parpadeo de la pantalla de su celular en el tablero llamo su atención. Tomo el teléfono y leyó el mensaje de texto "¿Dónde estás?" con remitente de su madre. A pesar de ser mayor de edad, Mikoto exigía que por lo menos le avisara donde iría o si llegaría tarde a casa. _

_Miro la hora en el celular y se sorprendió, no pensó que fuera tan tarde, al parecer él y Sakura se quedaron mucho tiempo dentro del automóvil, mientras ella reunía valor para enfrentar a sus padres._

_Dejo el teléfono donde mismo, después de todo no estaba muy lejos de su casa._

_El semáforo pasó de rojo a verde. _

_La calle apenas era transitada._

_Puso el automóvil en marcha, y entonces un par de luces a su costado lo cegaron._

_Un conductor ebrio se pasó el rojo del semáforo a alta velocidad, chocándolo._

_Itachi sintió como su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente de un lado a otro, vidrios volaron en todas direcciones, mientras un automóvil a alta velocidad lo empujaba y estrellaba contra un poste de electricidad._

_Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, entro en pánico, se encontró a si mismo prensado de la cintura entre los fierros retorcidos que solían ser su coche, manaba sangre lentamente. _

_Extrañamente no sentía nada de la cintura para abajo._

_Se tocó el rostro cuando sintió algo húmedo resbalando, encontró sangre que bajaba desde su cien. _

_Estiro el brazo, en busca del teléfono celular y con mucho esfuerzo lo alcanzo. _

_Un cosquilleo en su garganta lo hizo toser dolorosamente, se tapó la boca con su mano libre, y sintió como su mano era empapada de sangre, inmediatamente el sabor metálico se hizo presente en su boca._

_No había que ser médico para saber que tenía algún daño interno._

_Tomo el celular con ambas manos, y comenzó a teclear dificultosamente debido al temblar de sus manos: "Padre y madre, les ruego que no dejen que le haga falta nada a su nieto, los amo a ambos" pensaba que si moría, por lo menos dejaría su última voluntad por escrito. Maldecía internamente, no quería que su vida terminara así, no quería morir aun. Deseaba ver a su hijo nacer, casarse con Sakura y ser felices hasta que la muerte los separara, pero las cosas no estaban sucediendo en el orden que planeo. "Sasuke has sido un grandioso hermano, disculpa por no haber estado siempre disponible para ti, recuerda que siempre te amaré" las lágrimas se hicieron presente en el rostro de Itachi "Sakura, se fuerte, enamórate otra vez, se feliz por favor, cuida mucho a nuestro bebe, te amo demasiado…" _

_Quiso seguir tecleando pero la vista comenzó a nublársele y no solo por las lágrimas. Todo comenzó a hacerse confuso y borroso, veía destellos de luces rojas y azules brillando, gente se acercaba y le hablaba pero él no entendía nada._

_Aún tenía muchos planes y muchas cosas por vivir._

_Sentía como poco a poco perdía la consciencia. _

_Agarro fuertemente el teléfono, no quería que quedara olvidado o tirado por ahí y el mensaje nunca llegara a su familia._

_Cerró los ojos por última vez._

_Vio el rostro de sus padres._

_De Sasuke._

_Y de Sakura. _

_Entonces perdió la conciencia completamente._

_Itachi sujetaba tan fuerte el celular entre sus mano que fue imposible para los paramédicos quitárselo. Solo en el hospital lograron soltar el agarre y una enfermera le entrego personalmente a Mikoto el celular con el mensaje en la pantalla. _

_Horas después, Itachi murió._

* * *

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do...

* * *

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, nubes grises se acercaban y el viento soplaba fuertemente doblando a los árboles.

Después de levantarse del piso, Sakura camino sin rumbo fijo. Inconscientemente llego al cementerio.

Después del entierro de Itachi, no había vuelto a visitar su tumba. Apenas recordaba en que sección quedaba esta. Después de andar un rato vagando, la encontró.

Sakura se arrodillo al lado de esta, acaricio la lápida justamente donde estaba escrito "Uchiha Itachi".

Evoco a su mente el recuerdo de aquella pregunta que ella no le contesto, "¿Qué es lo que vez tú?"

-Te veo a ti- susurro con una sonrisa melancólica –Te veo a ti- repitió dejando escapar un par de lágrimas, abrazando su vientre.

Bajo la vista al piso y lloró.

Estaba decidida a cumplir la voluntad de Itachi.

Iba a ser fuerte, por ella y por él bebe.

Protegería y cuidaría a él bebe con su propia vida.

Se volvería a enamorar y porque no, sería feliz.

Pero siempre llevaría en su corazón el recuerdo de Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

**Probablemente muchos ya conozcan la cancion y hayan visto el video de la misma. La canción se llama "What hurts the most" y v****iendo el vídeo, no resistir la tentación de escribir esto y como lo mencione antes, este one-shot fue una adaptación del mismo :)**

**Y okay, se aceptan tomatazos, después de todo mate a Itachi )': (como si no hubiera sido malo verlo morir dos veces, contando cuando se libero del edo-tensei), pero era necesario u.u**

** La verdad creo que lo mio es el drama, el dolor y el llanto, siempre me han gustado los finales tristes (ni idea de porque), que un "y todos vivieron felices para siempre" nah, no es lo mio xD.**

**Me encantaría saber si les he hecho llorar o si los he conmovido siquiera un poquitin porque yo misma llore cuando escribia unas partes snif snif. **

** ¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado!**

**¿Me dejan un review por favor? **

**Despues de todo son la motivacion de todo escritor.**

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**-Yada**


End file.
